


Mature Cinnamon

by loeysbaby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Baekhyun’s Comeback Celebration 2020, Chanyeol is whipped, Death Threats, Feelings, General Chanyeol, Kissing with Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, Prince Baekhyun, Royalty, Short One Shot, So Is Baekhyun, can be ignored, kind of open ending, really it's no big deal, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysbaby/pseuds/loeysbaby
Summary: General Park Chanyeol finds out what it means to love a prince.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	Mature Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> for A, because of your love for General Chanyori. And because I love you ♡ (˘▽˘>ԅ( ˘⌣˘) 
> 
> A thank you to L, for telling me about the challenge, encouraging me and being a sweetheart (°◡°♡)
> 
> I chose spicy because it was a perfect excuse to write a makeout scene. With feelings of course. Also, there is a bit of drama so that can count as spicy right?
> 
> Thanks to Mod N for the challenge☆
> 
> dear reader, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> p.s. love again soty

_“Wait–”_ Chanyeol gasped out.

Lips latch themselves onto Chanyeol’s once more, working his mouth open almost effortlessly and the General finds his last coherent thought on the verge of sinking.

Chanyeol would have loved to kiss and touch, to feel the man pressed against him and _finally_ run his hands against those soft looking thighs that have been tormenting Chanyeol’s thoughts late at night.

But he couldn’t, not with his troubling, anxious thoughts.

Soft, smooth lips continued to touch Chanyeol’s, dipped in honey, spreading warmth throughout his body, soothing his quivering heart.

And then they pull apart. A brief stillness.

Chanyeol takes a shaky breath, locking eyes with the man hovering above him who was taking shallow breaths as well.

The Prince’s hazy gaze moved down, to Chanyeol’s lips and he moved forward, eyes half lidded, pretty lips ready but Chanyeol had to put his anxiousness to sleep.

“Baekhyun,” the General said deeply, the name foreign as it curled around his tongue. He’s always referred to the prince by his first time in his thoughts but Chanyeol rarely said it.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, pleased to be called by his first name.

“Yes?” Baekhyun asked, voice low and sultry. There was a grin twirling around the corners of his lips.

Chanyeol swallowed, trying to calm his beating heart. His heart ignored the pitiful attempt, threatening to bruise his rib cage.

Baekhyun’s grin left, replaced with a cloud of worry fogging up his expression. “What is it?”

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asked quietly, almost recoiling back from Baekhyun’s intense gaze, feeling guilty for asking, reluctant to break the warm haze that settled over them.

“About us? Of course I am.” Baekhyun replied sharply, obviously hurt by the way his eyes tightened around the corners and he leaned back, ever so slightly. “Are _you_?”

“Yes.” Chanyeol breathed out, sincerely.

“Then why,” Baekhyun exhaled, a little unsteady. “are we having this conversation?”

Because Chanyeol has to always think things through, it’s how he was trained, the philosophy repeatedly pounded into him until it was as definite as the sun taking its place in the sky.

Carefully, he said, “You’re supposed to get married.”

The fire behind Baekhyun’s deep, brown eyes died out, extinguished in the same manner the stars are at dawn.

“Is this really the right time to talk about this?” The Prince responded, his voice quiet and tight.

“No but–”

“But _what_ , General?” Baekhyun asked sharply, his voice carried the element of hurt. He started to move away, about to rise from Chanyeol’s lap.

The large hands on Baekhyun’s waist tightened, stopping the blonde from leaving.

Chanyeol never intended this, he never intended to offend or hurt Baekhyun in any way.

It’s his own fault, for not knowing how to use his words properly, for insisting on speaking on a matter that Baekhyun clearly doesn’t want to touch and for bringing up said manner during a special, intimate moment.

“Wait, _please_ , I’m sorry,” Chanyeol rushed out, taking Baekhyun’s lack of attempt to escape his grip as an invitation to continue.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun. I shouldn’t have brought it up, god what was I thinking?” He met Baekhyun’s gaze, worried and regretful. “I ruined–” Chanyeol took a tight breath.

“I’m sorry,” He repeated. “I care for you, so much more than I should, than what I _deserve_ to and I respect you.”

Chanyeol’s thumbs started rubbing circles against the material of Baekhyun’s blouse.

“ _You_. Not only as a royal, but as a person, as someone who I admire and want to take care of. And I respect your decision to refrain from speaking about your–” Chanyeol swallowed, acid dripping down his throat. “–your engagement.”

Chanyeol waited anxiously for Baekhyun’s response, wondering if he went too far, reached too far out of his orbit.

Baekhyun was quiet for a moment.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol muttered, heart heavy. “Did I say too much? _Fuck_.”

“No, it’s okay!” Baekhyun reassured quickly. There was a faint pink hue to his cheeks. “I’m touched, I really am.” Baekhyun bit down on his lip, dropped his voice into a faint timbre. “I was just wondering if it was alright to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Chanyeol whispered back.

“My brother is planning a coup d’état.” Baekhyun said, the words falling heavily from his lips.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened.

_“Why?”_ Chanyeol hissed, heart pounding at the severity of the situation.

“Why _not_?” Baekhyun hissed back. “My brother in law is a tyrant.”

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun in disbelief. “But it’s _treason_.”

“Not if we’re successful.”

_“We?”_

“Join us,” Baekhyun breathed out.

Something clicked.

“Was it a lie then?” Chanyeol asked, hurt from the heavy feeling of betrayal. “Were you sent to– to _seduce_ me into taking your side?”

“No! No! Chanyeol, it's not like that!” Baekhyun looked visibly distressed. “That was not my intention when I invited you here.”

“What _were_ your intentions?” Chanyeol asked, wearily, hurt.

Baekhyun hesitated. “To confess to you and– _yes_ , to seduce you but not to manipulate you!” He looked at Chanyeol honestly and intensely. “I _want_ you. I want to be with _you._ ”

“How?” Chanyeol asked miserably. “You’re engaged.”

“The engagement will be broken if my brother becomes king.” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with pleading eyes, his mouth tucked into a straight line.

And then, almost aggressively, he added, “and if your feelings aren’t sincere enough to seek a long-term commitment with me, Baekbeom will kill you if you choose to stand against us.”

“I’ll do it.” Chanyeol said quickly and firmly.

He moved closer to the Prince, to the man who has become the sun and the moon and the stars– _everything_ to Chanyeol.

“The death threat means nothing to me.” He gently cupped Baekhyun’s face, “I want you too, Baekhyun, you have no _idea_ –”

“You’re participating in a military overthrow for me,” Baekhyun pointed out. “I think I have an idea.”

And then the Prince smiled, and it’s as if someone plucked the sun right out of the sky and placed it in Chanyeol’s hands.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Find me on twt: dohkiss


End file.
